Thur, Nulukor
The Honourable Nulukor Thur (Nulukor Thur, 15th October 1752) is the first Baron of Tuxanne from 1st January 1785 (when the title was created for him). The Honourable Nulukor Thur was the first Lord Fift from 1st January 1783 (when the title was created for him) until 28th December 1784 (when the title was forfeited). Nulukor was born in Pyrus, the eldest child and only son of The Honourable Maloc Thur, 2nd Baron of Fangern and The Honourable Nantril Thur, The Baron of Fangern. Marriage Nulukor married Miss Senlar Yanto, the daughter of unknown parents, on 1st January 1772. They have four children, two sons and two daughters. Issue Mr Rumel Thur - Born 1st July 1777. The Honourable Alle Thur - Born 25th October 1783. The Honourable Taulan Thur - Born 8th March 1786. The Honourable Jerdas Thur - Born 4th May 1787. Titles and Styles 15th October 1752 - 28th December 1782 The Honourable Nulukor Thur 1st January 1783 - 28th December 1783 The Honourable Nulukor Thur, 1st Lord Fift 1st January 1784 - 28th November 1784 The Honourable Nulukor Thur, 1st Lord Fift CV 1st December 1784 - 27th December 1784 The Honourable Nulukor Thur, 1st Lord Fift CV EPTWC 28th December 1784 The Honourable Nulukor Thur, 1st Lord Fift CV EPTWC SIM 1st January 1785 - 28th December 1785 The Honourable Nulukor Thur, 1st Baron of Tuxanne, Lieutenant of the Emerald Staff CV EPTWC SIM 1st January 1786 - 28th December 1786 The Honourable Nulukor Thur, 1st Baron of Tuxanne, Lord Constable CV EPTWC SIM 1st January 1787 - 28th December 1787 The Honourable Nulukor Thur, 1st Baron of Tuxanne, High Lord Secretary CV DSA EPTWC SIM 1st January 1788 - present The Honourable Nulukor Thur, 1st Baron of Tuxanne, High Lord Secretary KCE CV DSA EPTWC SIM Awards and Honours The Honourable Nulukor Thur was decorated with The Pyrusian Cross for Valour in Combat on 1st January 1784. The Honourable Nulukor Thur was decorated with The Endro-Pyrusian Trade War Cross on 1st December 1784. The Honourable Nulukor Thur was decorated with The Southern Isles 1784 Medal on 28th December 1784. The Honourable Nulukor Thur was decorated with The Distinguished Service Award on 1st January 1787. The Honourable Nulukor Thur was decorated as a Knight Commander of The Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire on 1st January 1788. Career On 1st January 1785 The Honourable Nulukor Thur was appointed as the Lieutenant of the Emerald Staff by His Imperial Highness Celasin and held the post until 28th December 1785. During this time he was responsible for determining the provinces constituting the new regions of Anzio, Pyrus, Lihex, Credoria, Halderia and Tannlarth for the new structure of Regional Government. On 1st January 1786 The Honourable Nulukor Thur was appointed as the Lord Constable by His Imperial Highness Celasin and held the post until 28th December 1786. On 1st January 1787 The Honourable Nulukor Thur was appointed as the High Lord Secretary by His Imperial Highness Celasin. Category:House of Thur Category:Baron of Tuxanne Category:Lord Fift Category:Peerage of Pyrus